Who is it Now?
by ktattoo
Summary: Sebastian belittles Kurt for the last time, forcing Kurt to prove that he isn't what Sebastian thinks he is by taking matters in his own hands.


**A/N: If this looks familiar, that would be because it is my previously titled story 'Who's Begging Now?' **

**I had been reading back though it and cringed with the number of typos I had uploaded it with. This in the new improved story, hopefully not as full of errors. **

**I will be uploading a companion piece to this one later tonight, so look for 'Goosebumps of My Flesh' here shortly!**

* * *

Sitting in the Lima Bean with Dave, Kurt sipped at his coffee, enjoying the light conversation he was able to have with the boy who had quickly become a good friend after they ran into each other at Scandals a couple months previous. Dave was telling him about how he had come out at his new school the day before when a shadow appeared over the table, causing both boys to look up at the newcomer.

Sebastian Smythe leered above them, a broad grin making its way across his features. Standing there in his Dalton blazer, the Warbler placed his hands on his hips and flashed a toothy smile. "Well what have we here? Little bitty bitch Kurt finally found himself another man now that I have Blaine. Looks like you're over the fact that Blaine is with a bigger man now- one that knows how to satisfy him, how to make him beg for more."

Setting his coffee cup onto the flat surface of the table, Kurt shifted in his seat, raising his chin defiantly as he stared up at the crab before him. "Look, Smythe, you may have charmed Blaine into your bed, which happens to say something about you and him, but trust me you this, I am most certainly no one's bitch."

He stood, grabbing his bag as he did so. "This is no place for this discussion, and I must get going. If you wish to continue this conversation, you are more than welcome to go outside with me where we will have more privacy to speak freely." Walking toward the door with both Sebastian and Dave on his heels, Kurt made his way to his Navigator before he spun to face Sebastian again.

Leaning against Kurt's SUV, Sebastian grinned as he did so. "No one's bitch, huh? Then why is it that you are now dating that obvious closeted top? I'm sure you've put your sweet ass in the air more than once for him, now haven't you?" He chuckled to himself, too busy patting himself on the back to register that his back was now flush against Kurt's Navigator, his laughter cut short as he felt a lithe body press against his own, a tongue forcing its way past his lips, sucking the air straight from his lungs.

Kurt had no idea what had gotten into him. He had grown tired of Sebastian and his crude remarks, and his constant insistence that he was a submissive girl. All he knew was that he had had enough and would prove to the crab that Kurt Hummel took it from no one. Before he knew it, he had Smythe pressed firmly against his car and had the other boys' hands pinned above his head as he plundered the boys mouth.

Unable to stop himself, Sebastian thrust his hips forward, craving contact against the already hard length of his now throbbing cock. Never had that happened so quickly before. Was it possible that having Hummel dominate him could trigger a reaction such as this? Gasping for air, Sebastian found himself unable to think when small, deft fingers slid down the front of his pleated pants and palmed his erection.

Bucking into the hand, Sebastian groaned as the friction left, leaving him feeling all the more desperate to be touched. Lips crashed into his again and he felt those talented fingers on him again, could feel his zipper being undone, and his pants puddle around his ankles on the concrete of the deserted corner of the parking lot. When a hand was trust in front of his face, Sebastian did as he was silently ordered and sucked three fingers into his mouth, slathering them with his own saliva.

Soon, wet fingers trailed over his hole and Sebastian moaned, his knees going slightly weak as a finger entered him, the slight burn going straight to his groin. A second finger joined the first and he couldn't stop himself as he bucked back into the intrusion, nearly crying out as a strong hand pushed his chest back against the cool metal of the SUV. It was as if fire coursed through him when a third finger joined the first two, working him in a way that hadn't been done in so long.

Sebastian nearly cried when he felt the fingers withdrawing from within him, leaving him feeling empty until something blunt and much thicker than the fingers had been pressed against his entrance. Holding onto the car for dear life, Sebastian bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt a thick cock pressing into him, filling him more than anything ever had before. A hand wrapped around his neck and another around his own throbbing dick as he was fucked, thoroughly_ fucked _by Kurt Hummel against a car in a parking lot.

The realization hit him as Kurt brushed against his prostate, making him bite his lip even harder as he tried not to scream as pleasure coursed through him. He was being fucked, forced against a car and enjoying it nonetheless by Kurt fucking Hummel. As Hummel hit the bundle of nerves again and again, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from screaming out Kurt's name as he came, thick streams of come covering his chest and splattering all over the concrete lot.

It took a few minutes for Sebastian to come back to himself, slumped half dressed against Kurt's Navigator, the other boy standing above him, his trademark 'bitch please' smirk on his face.

"Now who's the bitch, Smythe?"

Standing, Sebastian managed to pull his pants back up, zipping them as he took a step toward the boy who had just thoroughly ravaged him. He took a moment to breathe, arranging his face into a smirk of his own.

"You're good, Hummel. Better than Blaine if he ever had the guts to do what you just did. Thanks for the lay, though."

Walking away, he paused long enough to whisper in the other boys' ear; "If you ever feel the need to do that again, call me." Wincing slightly with each step, Sebastian walked away, leaving a pleased but stunned Kurt Hummel behind.


End file.
